La primera estrella del cielo
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Hubo una época en la que en el mañana solo había soles, pero después el cielo empezó a tener estrellas...


**_La primera estrella del cielo._**

Habían pasado varios años desde que los Croods habían llegado a esta tierra maravillosa e inexplorada que llamaban el "Hoy", habían vivido cientos de aventuras, miles de momentos divertidos y alegres y hecho muchas cosas… pero este no era un momento de aquellos, las últimas semanas sinceramente habían sido horribles.

\- Tal vez no debería ir – dijo Eep cruzándose de brazos seriamente frente a Guy.

\- Ayer te parecía una buena idea – le dijo él tranquilamente comprendiendo lo confusa y angustiada que se sentía ella, pero ella era quien más necesitaba ir – además, el resto no son tan buenos cazadores como tú.

\- Pero… ¿Y si algo pasa mientras no estoy? – pregunto ella con miedo, estaba asustada y ese no era un miedo que se pudiera espantar fácilmente.

\- Nada va a pasarle, te lo prometo, yo voy a cuidarla.

\- Volveremos pronto – suspiró Eep rindiéndose.

Guy y ella se dieron un abrazo antes de que ella se fuera con Thunk, Sandy y sus padres en su excursión de casería. Guy los vio alejarse antes de subir al árbol donde Gran estaba acostada en una hamaca, la mujer lucia más pequeña y delgada de lo normal. Brazo estaba a su lado como un buen enfermero.

\- ¿Ya se fueron los chillones? – pregunto con tono de burla, pero su voz era débil.

\- Ya. – dijo el sentándose en una rama cercana.

\- Hacen mucho drama, es obvio que me voy a morir y es inevitable.

Guy sintió el impulso de decirle que no era cierto, que estaría bien, que pronto se recuperaría y volvería a importunar a todos con la misma energía de siempre, pero él sabía que no era cierto, ambos lo sabían, podían mentirse en presencia de los demás para no hacerlos sufrir demasiado, pero ninguno veía la necesidad de mentirse en ese momento. Gran se estaba muriendo.

\- Ojala no fuera cierto, todos te vamos a extrañar – dijo Guy sinceramente – en especial Eep.

Una sonrisa triste se abrió paso en los secos labios de Gran al pensar en su pequeña salvaje y amada primera nieta, que ya no era para nada una niña o una rebelde adolescente, pero que seguía tan necia y obstinada como el tarado de su padre, tanto que seguía cuidando a Gran con insistencia como si creyera que podría salvarla con la persistencia de su obstinación.

\- Deseo lograr hacerla sentir mejor - dijo Gran mirando las ramas del árbol pensativa.

\- Podrías intentar no morirte… eso la haría feliz.

\- Ja – rió Gran con burla – ya verás qué tan fácil es intentar no morirse cuando llegues a mi edad.

Guy sonrió tristemente, era fácil bromear con ella al respecto, ella había aceptado con total naturalidad el hecho de la cercanía de su muerte, pero Eep no, ninguno de los otros Croods en realidad, les costaba aceptar el hecho de que no iban a volver a tener a Gran nunca más, Ugga y Grug trataban de ser fuertes, pero Eep no les ponía las cosas fáciles.

Habían sido unas semanas sinceramente horribles y angustiantes en las que veían como poco a poco la muerte les robaba a Gran, y eso les estaba afectando emocionalmente a todos. Necesitaban despejarse un poco de algún modo, necesitaban dejar respirar a Gran otra cosa que no fuera tristeza rodeándola, el día anterior se le había ocurrido sugerirles la idea de que quizás si cazaban algo para Gran, ella se sentiría mejor, Eep había sido la primera en estar de acuerdo, aunque en el último momento casi se arrepentía.

\- Fue lindo de tu parte que les hicieras darme un poco de tiempo a solas – dijo Gran interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Guy – lamento no haber hecho lo mismo por ti y por Eep aquella tarde en la playa.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Guy recordando con toda claridad aquel bochornoso día no tan lejano del que hablaba Gran.

\- Quizás si no me hubiera entrometido ahora ya tendría un bisnieto, y no habríamos tenido que darles semejantes explicaciones – dijo ella con la tranquilidad y descaro de quien comenta el color del cielo – jajajaja ¡mira tu cara!

Gran reía alegremente, seguía siendo la misma Gran que disfrutaba importunando a los demás, Guy simplemente se quedó mudo, con su cara y orejas color escarlata.

\- cuando me vaya, asegúrense de trabajar en ese aspecto, hacen falta risas de niños por aquí.

Los dos se quedaron en un cómodo y tranquilo silencio… o al menos cómodo y tranquilo para Gran, Guy estaba simplemente demasiado abochornado para hablar.

\- Fue una vida larga y buena, en especial después de que tú llegaste – volvió a hablar Gran después de un largo rato – y aunque nunca montamos al sol, es bueno saber que el Mañana existe.

Guy sintió un nudo en su garganta, la vida había sido infinitamente mejor, estaba de acuerdo en eso, no solo había mejorado para los Croods, para él también se había vuelto mejor, había dejado de estar solo, había vuelto a encontrar un lugar al que pertenecía.

El Mañana era el lugar que él perseguía desde que se había quedado solo, le parecía hermoso contemplar el cielo lleno de destellos blancos, el Mañana visto desde lejos era majestuoso, alcanzarlo debía ser maravilloso, debía ser un lugar donde no existía la oscuridad, no se sentía frio, miedo o soledad, él estaba seguro de que el Mañana era un lugar así, no podía ser de otro modo, era el impulso que lo hacía seguir, era lo único que lo había mantenido vivo por mucho tiempo. Y era parte del motivo por el que los Croods se habían unido a él en un principio.

Guy había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo llegar a ese lugar maravilloso, pero también se había dado cuenta que desde que había empezado a vivir con los Croods el Hoy era tan maravilloso como él había imaginado que sería el Mañana. Seguía encontrando fascinante observar el Mañana, pero en realidad no sentía tantos deseos de llegar al mañana como antes. Quizá debió haber buscado con más fuerzas, ahora Gran iba a morir y no los había llevado al Mañana, como había prometido… sus tristes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un duro golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Hay! ¿Y eso por qué? – dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras veía a Gran sostener su bastón.

\- No pongas esa cara de mono aplastado, el Hoy es maravilloso, y es más de lo que una vieja como yo había soñado.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Bien, porque en el Hoy también está Eep y quiero que la cuides mucho, no vayas a olvidarla por andar pensando en el Mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí – contesto Guy con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, espero que hoy traigan una buena caza, porque voy a contar una buena historia esta noche.

Guy alzó la mirada con curiosidad, si bien era cierto que ahora todos contaban historias, y que las historias habían mejorado mucho desde que los finales dejaron de ser siempre el "¡y murió!", había algo en el tonó de voz que Gran había usado que le provoco mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y de qué historia se trata?

\- La escucharás después de la cena, ahora lárgate, se supone que este era mi tiempo a solas, así que fuera.

\- Como la señora desee – dijo haciendo una graciosas reverencia que hizo sonreír a Gran – brazo, vámonos.

.

.

.

Cuando la tarde llego, los cazadores regresaron con su presa a cuestas, Eep se había esforzado mucho, trajeron un ave y la pusieron al fuego, la comida siempre sabía mejor después de… ¿Cómo decía Guy?... ¡cocinarse!, sí, sabía mejor después de cocinarse.

Gran sonrió al ver al ave asada, era del mismo tipo de ave que habían comido la primera vez que Guy les enseño a cocinar.

\- Ohh... está tan deliciosa como la recuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes abuela? – pregunto Eep esperanzada.

\- Feliz Eep, es más, voy a contarles una historia.

\- ¿Una historia, mamá?

\- Sí, ahora cállense y escuchen.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de Gran con mucha curiosidad. Y ella con su voz calmada comenzó la historia que llevaba pensando durante las últimas semanas.

 _\- Hace tiempo, vivió una hermosa mujer que tuvo una larga vida, en la que vio a su única hija crecer y casarse con un hombre que aunque al principio parecía un tonto en realidad no resulto tan mala persona, ellos tuvieron tres hermosos y adorables niños y adoptaron a un cuarto un tanto loco, ellos fueron la alegría y luz de los últimos años de esa mujer._

 _\- Debieron ser unos niños encantadores._

 _\- Encantadores y únicos – continúo Gran con una sonrisa – fue una mujer muy afortunada por haberlos visto crecer y pasar por todo lo que pasaron, ella los amaba a todos con tanta fuerza como soles hay en el Mañana. Sin embargo la mujer sabía que su cuerpo no era joven y que cualquiera de esos días ya no seguiría viva._

Guy abrazo a Eep con más fuerza ante esas palabras. Ugga y Grug hicieron lo mismo con Sandy y Thunk.

 _\- Ella sabía que su familia iba a extrañarla mucho, así que pensó en una manera de seguir con ellos o vigilarlos, y todas las noches miraba al Mañana buscando una solución. Entonces, una noche los lejanos soles le dieron una idea, si subía con ellos, podría seguir cuidando de su familia desde lejos y esperarlos en el Mañana._

 _Sin embargo la mujer ya no era joven y su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, sabía que no tendría fuerzas para buscar un lugar desde donde pudiera montar al sol para que la llevara hasta el mañana así que se lo dijo a los soles, los soles entendieron su situación y se pusieron a pensar hasta encontrar la solución._

 _Después de varias noches pensando, los soles encontraron una solución. Iban a transformarla en un pequeño sol y subir acompañada de algún sol cuando este fuera a descansar al mañana, el sol la guiaría y ella podría subir por su cuenta._

 _La mujer estuvo de acuerdo y les pregunto cómo podía hacer eso. Ellos le dijeron que una vez que ya no estuviera viva, sus familiares debían poner su cuerpo sobre mucha madera y cosas que se quemarán, subirlo en el caparazón de una gran tortuga voladora, llevarla a la playa y esperar a que el sol estuviera abajo en el cielo, entonces pondrían el caparazón en el agua encenderían el fuego y dejarían que la "balsa" avanzara hacia el mar, el fuego convertiría a la mujer muerta en un pequeño sol, y el sol la llevaría al mañana, desde donde podría seguir observando a la gente que quería._

 _Los soles también decidieron que desde ese momento, cualquiera que muriera sin haber montado algún sol, podría llegar de ese modo al mañana después de muerto._

\- Pero, ¿cómo iban a reconocerla sus familiares de los otros soles? – preguntó Thunk con la voz quebrada

 _\- Los soles también pensaron en eso y acordaron que necesitaban un nuevo nombre para ella y todos aquellos que fueran al mañana transformados en pequeños soles, al final entre todos, decidieron que una vez siguieran al sol hasta el mañana, serían llamados "estrella"._

 _La mujer se quedó tranquila sobre qué pasaría después de su muerte, y decidió despedirse de todos los que amaba, decirles lo mucho que los había amado y explicarles que seguiría cuidándolos y queriéndolos desde arriba. Y cuando llego el momento, la mujer se transformó en una estrella._

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron aquellas palabras, Gran miraba el cielo lleno de soles, mientras una sonrisa triste adornaba sus labios, el sonido de la madera crujiendo en el fuego y el aire silbando entre las ramas de los arboles era lo único que se oía mientras las lágrimas cálidas corrían por las mejillas de los Croods.

Eep fue la primera en ponerse de pie e ir a abrazar a su abuela, Gran le devolvió el abrazo y algunas lágrimas escaparon también de sus ojos. Pronto todos los Croods formaban parte de aquel abrazo.

Dos días después, Gran se transformó en la primera estrella del cielo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tenía la idea de esta historia rondando en mi cabeza desde hace varios meses, aunque no había querido escribirla por lo mismo que implica. La muerte de un ser querido es una situación desgarradora y triste y es bastante difícil afrontarla, en ese entonces me pregunté que sentirían las primeras personas de la humanidad al enfrentarse a la muerte. En lo personal siempre me ha parecido que los humanos somos muy imaginativos, cuando no sabemos la respuesta de algo inventamos historias muy bonitas, así me parecen los mitos de la historia, con sus explicaciones de porque hay primavera e invierno y de porque llueve.**

 **Cuando vi los Croods la historia de Guy sobre el mañana y los soles me enamoro totalmente, yo siempre he amado mirar el cielo y cuando era muy pequeña, me decían que la gente que moría iba al cielo, solía imaginar que tenían sus casas sobre las nubes o hechas de nubes y que de noche los faroles de sus calles los iluminaban las estrellas.**

 **Si existen páginas como Fanfiction es porque las personas sienten la curiosidad de imagir que otras cosas podrían suceder y eso incluye la muerte, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo evitemos pensar en ella. Pero los Croods se ganaron un lugar en mi corazón y quería escribirles una historia donde les diera esperanza sobre algo tan incierto como la muerte.**

 **Se que la historia no está brillantemente trabajada, pero estas últimas semanas mi estado emocional me ha impedido escribir sobre cualquier cosa, por eso necesitaba escribir esto, una historia que diera un poquito de esperanza entre el dolor. No sé si lo habré logrado, el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Finalmente les pido disculpas por esta nota de autor tan larga. Mis mejores deseos a todos.**


End file.
